


Just a Misunderstanding

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [59]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autistic Newt Scamander, Chocolate Covered Blackberry Jammy Dodgers, Multi, Newt & Leta own a Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: "You have to realize the irony, Newt," Leta said as she sliced cucumbers for sandwiches. "You own a coffee shop, but you refuse to even consider drinking the stuff."





	Just a Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/gifts).

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: Wrote in Tag; now available for others.

(^^)  
**Just a Misunderstanding**  
(^^)

"You have to realize the irony, Newt," Leta said as she sliced cucumbers for sandwiches. She gestured with the blade, emphasizing her point. Used to the way that both his partners tended to talk with their hands, Newt gently touched the wrist of the hand holding the sharp instrument to keep it still as he moved past her to grab a tray of finished sandwiches for the cold case near the register. "You own a coffee shop, but you refuse to even consider drinking the stuff."

"I _have_ considered it," Newt corrected absently. "The acidity upsets my stomach. I'll just stick to tea, ta."

"I just think it's funny," she argued. "Remember back in third year when you would eat nothing but watercress on pumpernickel?"

"It's all that tasted good!"

"Remember how that turned out?"

"How was I supposed to know that Merryweather was housing a kelpie in Greenhouse 3?!" Newt paused to think. Well, actually to remember, because that had been one very adorable kelpie. "Though the little darling did have a lovely disposition once we got to know each other better. That whole murder attempt thing was just a misunderstanding, is all. Really shouldn't be held against her."

"Only you, my love," Leta said with a mock rueful shake of her head, "would be so ridiculous as to call a murder attempt a _misunderstanding_. Especially when the little darling was so nearly successful that you spent a week in the hospital wing."

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound kinda bad, huh?" Newt paused again to evaluate what still needed to be done before opening. They had a small gap where they could fit a few samples if they wanted but leaving it wouldn't look odd either. "Do you think we should add the new cookies that Queenie and Jacob created?"

"The chocolate-covered blackberry jammy dodgers?" Leta asked excitedly. "Absolutely! They're positively divine!"

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Coffee Life; In a Flash  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 02  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane Prompt Challenge [254] (“Well, when you put it that way…”); Scavenger Hunt [68] (Write a Dumbledore/FB era fic.); Galleon Club (ridiculous)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Newt Scamander/Leta Lestrange/Tina Goldstein  
Bonus Challenges: n/a  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: LiCK (n/a); FR (Satisfaction)  
Word Count: 318


End file.
